cheeseriflefandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Giles
Katie Giles is a character in the Slackers Franchise. she appears as a Love Interest for Stan in the first film. as both characters appear to be Good Friends. However Stan is afraid of being Friendzoned so he is afraid of telling her how he feels. Katie is the only teenage character to not be in School. she is 19 years old. She is voiced by Shannon Ferry in Slackers however she is not returning for Slackers 2 and Birth of a Slacker and will instead by replaced by Charlotte Elouise Aricci Role Birth of a Slacker Katie is in her 2nd year of High School and is dating newcomer Jacob Fields In the Trailer she speaks to Stan in the hallway stating they should hang out and in the next shot is being asked for a Blowjob from Jacob Slackers She first appears walking in the Park talking to Stan who is feeling down after having a rough day. Stan tells her what happened and Katie tells him that he needs to stop being so mean to people who are indifferent as she worries that the worse will come to Stan. Stan smiles at Katie however he is dazing into her eyes that Katie decides to walk away. Stan somehow Ejaculates when she disappears which is embarrasing. Stan draws pictures of him inand her in Media which grabs Bruces attention telling him to play it cool around her. Katie next appears to Stan and his friends on the way to school and Katie asks if he heard the news on Lewis, Stan was about to tell Katie the truth because she trusts him however Katie goes on to say the person who killed him was Fucked up which causes Stan to fail in telling her the truth and instead comments on that she looks pretty. Katie walks away saying Stan is a great friend and is blushing. which could mean that Katie might have feelings for him. Ryan taunts Stan saying he got Friendzoned and Stan shouts at him for. Katie finally appears at the end after the Final Battle between Spencer and Stan. Stan tells her the Truth crying his eyes out at. Katie stops and thinks Stan is being brave and confesses she Loves him. the two are now offically a couple. the film ends with montages of them Dating one another Slackers 2 Katie is set to be one of the characters to return in the Sequel. the film is more based on the Relationship with Stan and Katie as the two run off to the City to avoid Spencers older brother who is searching for his brothers Murderer. Trivia *She is the Oldest of all the Teenagers in the Franchise as of now *It is unknown if she attended University or College after she left school *She is the only Character so far who is getting a new voice actor for the Sequel *Her original name is set to be Hannah Category:Slackers Category:Female Characters